


Idfk tbis is just smut ok

by Flavortext



Category: Bbtta - Fandom
Genre: Bbtta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext





	Idfk tbis is just smut ok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The bbtta crew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+bbtta+crew).



Bbtta 

Osros slid off Talowyn finally, catching his breath as he lay next to the elf.  
Talowyn grabbed his hand tightly, holding it between them.  
"If we're gonna be, like, together, do we have to do it properly?" Osros asked after a minute. Talowyn looked confused.  
"I mean, do I have to like, romance you and wait for you to be helplessly in love before taking you to bed?" Osros said, resting his head on Talowyns shoulder.  
Talowyn chuckled deeply, propping himself up on his arm.  
"You think I expect you to be proper like that, Osros?" He asked. He leaned in before Osros could respond.  
They kissed for a while longer, legs dangling off the bed, before Talowyn finally made a move. He suddenly pulled away and straightened to kneel on the bed. He grabbed Osros around the waist (shockingly easily, making Osros swoon just a little) and hoisted him properly onto the bed. Osros sat criss cross in front of his partner. Talowyn tossed the pillows up against the backboard, then gently pushed Osros down onto them, resting his body half on top of/ half next to the half elf and kissing his neck. Osros whined and turned into the kiss, catching Talowyns lips with his. He finally felt back in his element, swinging a leg over Talowyn and straddling him, pressing their chests together as they kissed. Talowyns hands began to snake up and down Osros's sides, eventually catching the base of his shirt and momentarily breaking their kiss to discard it. Osros smiled and readjusted so Talowyn could discard his own shirt. He sat there for a moment to admire him, moonlight streaming in from the window. Talowyn broke Osros's trance by tugging impatiently at his hips, pulling him down to lie perfectly aligned with Talowyn, who captured his lips once again, hands gripping at Osros's shoulders.  
Osros tugged at his lower garbs, managing to get them down around his thighs before Talowyn flipped them, finishing the job and effectivly pinning Osros between his legs and arms. Osros arched his back a little, smiling up at Talowyns steady but blushing face. He decided it was his mission to break that steadfast expression, and he did so swiftly, by sliding a hand down Talowyns back and bellow his trousers, cupping his butt with a grin. Talowyn let out a giggle, lowering himself closer to Osros's naked body. He left a trail of kisses down the half mans collarbone, then steadily back up to his lips.  
Osros found himself whimpering again, something he never was able to help in this situation. For all the act he put on what he loved most was this, gentle kissing and slow building of heat between them. Talowyn aided this by griding down suddenly aganst Osros's hips, not really applying any direct pleasure but a obvious promise of some to come. Osros tugged Talowyns remaining clothing away in return, lifting his head to suck at the elfs neck. Talowyn seemed to melt at this, falling next to Osros and the bed and lifting his head. Osros snuck a hand down to rest on Talowyns hip and broke away. He said nothing for a while, just looked between Talowyn and his hand, a silent question for permission.  
"Come on, really?" Talowyn whined, rolling fully onto his back and pulling Osros with him. Osros let out a small noise of surprise and pleasure and Talowyn smoothly aligned their dicks. Talowyn huffed, as if his part was done, and lifted Osros's hand from his hip to his cock, then tucked his hands behind his head.  
"Go on." He said teasily, shifting his hips a little, teasingly. Osros chuckled and stroked Talowyn slowly, watching as his smug look quickly dissolved into soft eyed pleasure. Osros ground his hips down as he worked, seeking his own pleasure with every twist of his hand. He sped up, leaning down to kiss Talowyns muscled chest and then shifting and kissing down, all the way to tease hip lips close to the elfs dick, but not quite touching. Talowyn let out a needy grunt and tugged a little at Osros's hair, pushin him closer. Osros smiled and took Talowyn gently into his mouth, then quickly continued to do what he was good at.  
He kept at this until Talowyn was a sweaty mess before slowing to a stop, removing his lips (to a reluctant noise from the elf) and shifting back up to kiss him. Talowyn kissed back, and deftly moved his hand from gripping the bedsheets to stroking Osros quickly. Osros shook and thrusted with Talowyns strokes, pressing his tongue through talowyns teeth and exploring his mouth.  
Talowyn was obviously almost better at this than Osros was, because before Osros knew it he was on his back, squirming as Talowyns hand jerked him off, and Talowyns lips left marks across his neck and chest. Talowyn continued his own pleasure with his other hand, making quite a sight for Osros as he lay there, panting. Before he even realized he was there he was arching, cumming over Talowyns hand and struggling to keep his moan to a minimum. Talowyn panted beside him, visibly close himself. Osros pulled Talowyn's hands away to wrap around his back, and then took his dick in his own hand. He jerked Talwoyn swiftly, building up an almost urgent pace until Talowyn silently arched, his mouth open wide. Osros released him, falling back to lie on the warm sheets. They caught their breath together in silence, the room darkening as clouds rolled in.  
Some time passed before lying there became u comfortable, and Osros took his shirt and cleaned them both off, then pulled the blanket over Talowyn and himself. Talowyn sleepily threw an arm over the half elf, murmuring something to muffled to hear into his shoulder as he cuddled close.  
Osros's heart beat quickly. Through all his experience, work and otherwise, post sex cuddles had been rare and often stiff. But here he slowly allowed himself to relax, finding that Talowyns chest made a better pillow than those they had pelted each other with earlier. He fell asleep quickly, warm in Talowyns arms.


End file.
